1. Field of the Invention
A hair treatment device or tool to chemically treat a section of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to chemically treat hair for highlighting, frosting, perming, coloring, decoloring, straightening, neutralizing, relaxing, conditioning and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,767 shows a clamp to hold a woman's hair in small bunches to permit selective dyeing at the roots. The clamp comprises a plastic shell with resilient plastic opposed members for frictionally clamping a small bunch of hair and holding the hair away from the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,613 relates to a hair frosting device comprising a container hinged on one side and snapped latched on the other so that it can be opened for placing a strand of hair therein. An opening at one end thereof is notched on one part of the container with cooperating notches on the other part for pulling the hair strand through and positioning it after which the container is filled with a hair treating liquid and closed. This allows the isolated treatment of one or more strands of hair without the problem of treating adjacent strands which are not desired to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,870 shows a coiffure styling device comprising a pair of elongated body members hinged along adjacent edges for closing the device around strands of hair. Attached along the free edges of the body members by stems are complementary hemispherical nodules with rounded camming surfaces and flat engaging surfaces which snap-lock together when the body member halves are hinged to a closed portion. At one or both ends of each body member half is formed a flange flared outwardly to form a base of expanded surface area to support the styling device diametrically outwardly from the scalp of a person. On the inner faces of each body member is a groove for accommodating the hair strands and for containing adequate styling fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,165 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,599 teach an applicator device for applying product to at least one section of hair includes an elastically deformable component, a reservoir for the product, and a slot at least partially defined by the elastically deformable component. The slot is bounded by edges and is configured to receive a section of hair between the edges. The slot comprises a first slot portion lying in a first plane and at least one second slot portion lying in a second plane different from the first plane.
EP 1,481,605 relates to rolling a lock of hair around a support forming a curl around it. One end of the lock is held in a resiliently deformed slot in the support. The capillary product is applied onto the lock, coating at least part which is rolled around the outer periphery of the support.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,778; U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,196; U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,759; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,810; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,638 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,449.